A Plan
by FornicatingDarren
Summary: He needed to talk to Blaine. Now. Set after Kurt was accused of stuffing the ballot box


A Plan

Kurt needed to talk to Blaine. Now. He was the only one that could calm him down these days. He needed Blaine to tell him it would be okay, that they would work it out. That he would get into his dream school.

Kurt rounded the corner to see Blaine talking to Artie. Blaine looked up and their eyes met. As eye contact was made, Blaine noticed something off about his boyfriend. Instead of the normal sparkle in his eyes, they were filled with panic and worry. And it was unsettling. He immediately parted from Artie, walked over, and took Kurt by the hand. He pulled him to the car and slid in next to him in the backseat.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked him, worried for his boyfriend.

"You mean besides being accused of stuffing the ballot box, and being beaten by Brittney? Gee, I don't know!" Kurt replied, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Okay. Sarcasm. That's where we're at."

What did he mean that's where they we're at? He knew sarcasm was Kurt's natural defense.

"Blaine! This is serious. I didn't win the election, I won't get into my dream school, I won't get anywhere in life and I'm going to end up back here running my dad's shop! How can you not understand this? This is my whole life. My whole life is ruined."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, it's okay, I get it. You're stressed. Things aren't going you way. It's going to be okay."

"No." He shoved Blaine's hand off his shoulder. "No, you don't! You don't get it!"

"Kurt? Kurt, are you… mad at me? I don't…. what?" Blaineasked, not knowing how to help his boyfriend.

"I don't know okay! But what I do know is that You **don't**get it!

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Hmmm, I don't know. I couldn't be referring that _everything_ in your life has been handed to you on a silver platter!"

"Kurt..what?"

"You got to go to Dalton. Yes, you went there for the same reason I did, I know that, but your father didn't have to give up his honeymoon for it! You got all the solos, and the only time I got a part as all is when you said I should. You come here and waltz into New Directions and everyone loves you. You already have colleges contacting you. You got to be Tony. Even now, you've been here for a couple weeks and Finn sees you as a bigger competition than he's ever seen me. Why is everything so easy for you? I hate it. I hate you!"

At this point Kurt could feel his that his eyes were swollen and red and he could sense his blotchy face. He looked up at Blaine. Blaine had a dark look in his eyes that he'd never seen before.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep bretah. He reached for the door, but then turned towards Kurt.

"You don't mean that do you?" He grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Do you?" his voice rougher, sexier, than usual.

He thought about his options. He could tell Blaine the truth that, no, never in a million years could he hate him. He could lie and tell him yes and possibly lose him forever, or he could kiss him.

So he chose the more obvious choice. He kissed him.

It was a dark hungry kiss, with teeth clashing. Unorganized and so not Kurt. But he liked it. He liked how Blaine worked his mouth down his neck in a way that would insure that Kurt would be wearing a scarf tomorrow. He liked the way Blaine moaned his name when he brushed his hand across the zipper of his pants. He liked the way that Blaine grabbed him, rougher than usual and unbuckled and unzipped all of the assorted restrains on his pants. He liked the way Blaine cussed, "Damn layers," and he liked the way that Blaine took him in his hands and made him feel like no one else could. He was in love with this amazing man, who possessed very talented hands

"I love you," he panted.

Blaine chuckled darkly."I know."

He helped him clean up with the tissues stored in the console.

Blaine looked at him softly, his expression very differnt than it had been minutes before. "We're going to miss Glee club."

"I know. I don't care. We need to talk." Kurt sighed, but he continued, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I was just jealous, but that's unfair too. I know you haven't had a perfect life, with your dad and your old school, but sometimes I forget that, and I focus on the present, and on how everyone loves you. But it shouldn't matter. I was unfair."

Blainesmiled and took him in his arms. "I know. I love you. But don't do that ever again okay? I need you." He smiled and kissed Blaineback softly.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed.

"You are going to apply for NYADA. You are going to put Dalton, Glee Club, the Cheerios, and Officer Krupke on your application, and then you are going to go to New York and live your dream. I will join you a year later and even if we have nothing else, we'll still have each other."Blaine smiled at him.

"Sound's like a plan."

**A/N: IMPLIED SEX! YAY! Thanks to Christina who beta'ed this, as always. Review?**


End file.
